We are determining the sequence of the wild-type operators and promoters in bacteriophage lambda, and we are sequencing many operator and promotor mutants. We are studying the interaction of various proteins (repressor, RNA polymerase, cro-product) with these operators, and the effect of these operators, and the effect of these interactions on gene control.